


cast me aside

by thedork101



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, PLEASE READ TAGS AND NOTES, Where do I begin, demon jumin, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedork101/pseuds/thedork101
Summary: “My purpose?”He leaned in, his hot breath fanning your lips and you dared not breathe.“I’ve come to take you, my sacrificial lamb.”
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 111





	cast me aside

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO....
> 
>  **WARNINGS:** DEMON JUMIN! So obvi this will have a lotta biblical references in case anyone would be offended | Also he is emotionally manipulative, obvi cause he’s a DEMON | idk if there’s any triggers here, it was BETA’d by multiple ppl and they said it was fine so aaa
> 
> Dedicated to some really cool ppl I met on Discord cause they gave me inspiration

“And the Spirit expressly speaketh, that in later times shall thee fall away from the faith, giving heed to seducing spirits and teachings of demons.” 

\- 1 Timothy 4:1

  
  


-

  
  


It was the Sabbath when you fell. 

“Heed my warnings, you insolent child!”

The priest’s roar could rouse even the most deaf of people. Your sister of 7 was trembling in your embrace, pitiful whimpers wracking her small body. He paid no mind to it, seemed to enjoy it even. 

“If thou insist on playing such games, thou shall be taken away, not by our Father, yet by the Devil whom tempts thou!”

“W-We understand, father! Please, no more! The poor girl is scared!” 

He scoffed, looking at his kneeling daughters with distaste. 

“So be it,” he hissed. “But remember what I hast said. Or I shall strike some sense into thy skulls.” He raised a hand and watched with pleasure as you flinch. 

When the priest had left your room, your sister wept with sorrow, her fragile heart so close to breaking.

“Sister,” she sobbed. Tiny, grubby hands grabbed at the rags you wore, wringing it in her fists. “Sister, I did not mean to. I did not know, I did not know!”

“Young one,” you said in a soft breath, grabbing her face to peer into her beady little eyes. You shushed her, gentle. “What did that old woman give you? Tell me, now. What has made father so angry?” 

Fat tears rolled down her cheeks. “The witch granted me a book. A book that’d grant me wishes, she said.” She wailed, then, pointing at the open book before them. “‘T-Twere a book of evil! Filled with Lucifer’s teachings!”

You sucked in a breath that quivered. Lucifer? What heartless witch would bestow such evil upon a child? You kept your head high. You mustn't show her how fearful her words had made you. 

You clicked your tongue, wiping her tears with your dirty thumbs. “Foolish child,” you berated her, looking upon her with strict but fond eyes. “Father was right. You should not be playing with such things.” 

“I will not! Never again, I promise!” You pressed a kiss upon her forehead and stroked her hair, ignoring the oil that clung to your fingers. 

“Good girl,” you cooed. She seemed comforted, a smile on her small face, and your worries were soothed. With her tears gone and heart intact, you moved to stand. “Now then…” You swatted at your dress, ridding it of dust. “Run along, dear girl. Get ready for supper.”

“... Will father be joining us?” You heard the hope in her voice and smiled, bitter. You held a hand out to her. 

“No, it is the Sabbath. He will not be joining us.”

She squealed in delight, taking your hand to pull herself up. “I will go set the table!” 

You wished she could always be this happy. 

She had paused then, standing by the door. Something about her tensed body made your stomach twist. “Wh-What will you do with the book?” 

You looked to the book. A faint whisper of warning tickled your ears. 

“I will burn it and we will speak no more of this.”

  
  


-

  
  


It was near midnight. 

All was asleep in your home except you. 

You who stood at the stove with the book in your hands. The fire crackled within its confines, warm light dancing amongst your face. You had a job to do. 

But why do your hands remain still?

Why do they clutch this book, this blasphemous book, as if it were sacred? 

“You must,” you hissed, quiet and urgent. 

You willed yourself to throw it, to even lift it, and yet, you could not. Your chest heaved with unsteady breaths. “Why do you hesitate so?“

Nothing felt right in that moment. Your body felt much too heavy, much too tense. 

“Why am I-“

‘ _Open it._ ’ 

A whisper. 

Behind you, from within the darkness that shadowed the room.

And yet, you could not turn around. Was it the terror? Had the terror struck you so hard that you could not move? Had the darkness overwhelmed you? 

‘ _Open it_ ,’ it whispered again, closer this time. You felt tears fill your eyes. 

‘ _Open._ ’

“No,” you croaked. 

‘ ** _Open. Open. Open. Open. OPENOPENOPENOPENOPEN._** “

Your mouth opened to scream but no voice came out. You could hear them all around you, these incessant whispers, their desperate screams. You wished to cry, you wished to call for help. 

They were laughing now. You felt the cold surround you. 

‘ _Then I will open it._ ’

Your hands, your cursed hands, threw the book to the floor and you watched, horrified as the book fell open. The yellowed page stared back at you. Etched into the paper was a head, scribbled in dark ink. 

Horns. A beast. A horrendous, wicked thing. 

You shrieked but no sound escaped. 

Then the pages moved, turning and turning, nothing but yellow blurs, flipping, flipping-

Stop. 

The only sound left was the crackling fire. 

You fell to your knees, shaking hands entwined. 

And you prayed. 

“Be our protection against the wickedness and snares of the devil,” you whispered, a frantic, desperate prayer. Can God hear your anguish? 

“May God rebuke him, we humbly pray; And do thou-“ 

Will God save you now? 

“O Prince of the Heavenly Host, by the power of God, thrust into hell Satan and all evil spirits who wander through the world for the ruin of souls.”

Will God love you now?

“Amen.” 

“Amen.” 

Another voice, different, but no less terrifying. 

Something moved behind you, a faint breath tickling your neck. 

You whimpered. 

“Little lamb,” it called, so gentle you could almost cry. “Tell me, what has frightened you so?” Low and rich, a voice filled with promises and saccharine love. A voice fit for a devil. 

Your breath hitched when you heard its footsteps, the sound of hooves click-clacking on the ground. You felt it stand beside you and, from the corner of your eye, you see them. Their darkness shines, reflecting the flame’s light off their curved bodies. 

_Horns..._

_A beast._

_A horrendous, wicked thing._

You shut your eyes and bowed your head, a tear trickling down your cheek. 

“Even if I shall walk in the valleys of the shadows of death, I will not be afraid of evil, because you are with me,” you muttered, hoping and hoping. “Your rod and your staff, they comfort me.”

“And yet, you are afraid.” A hand grabbed your chin and you gasped at the feeling of the beast’s claws. “Where is your God to comfort you now? Hm?” 

“G-Glory be to the Father-“ Its hand caressed your cheek and your breath stuttered from how _human_ it felt. “And to the Son-“ Another hand, stroking your hair, and you choked from the tenderness. “T-To the Holy Ghos-“

“Look upon me, my lamb,” it murmured, and you ceased your prayer. “Open your eyes.” 

Warm lips skim your wet cheek. You felt as though your body was held captive again, but it was different. 

There was no chill to surround you. Only a comforting warmth, holding you in its embrace. 

Your eyes fluttered open and you found, not a beast, but half of one. Dark hair framing a pale, chiseled face. Eyes void of light, as if a silent abyss resided inside them. His lips were pale pink, a soft petal. He smiled and you wondered how such an angel could ever be cast out. 

‘Ah,’ you thought. ‘So this is temptation.’

“Are you still afraid?” He stroked your cheek and you flinched as his claws lightly scratched your skin. 

“Wh-Why have you come here, demon?”, you spat, venom seeping into your words. 

“Demon?” he chuckled. “Is there no end to these names? Demon, Lucifer, Deceiver, Serpent…” He drew closer to you. Closer and closer, until you could do nothing but look into those dark eyes. “I’d rather be called Jumin.”

“I did not ask for your name.” You were quivering, but you refused to show the demon any more of your weakness. “I asked for your purpose here.”

Jumin’s smile lacked warmth. “My purpose?”

He leaned in, his hot breath fanning your lips and you dared not breathe. “I’ve come to take you, my sacrificial lamb.” He kissed you, the vile thing. Godless. Heinous. 

You wished to drown in him.

His hands staked their claim on your body, brushing across your breasts, your hips, your ass. You shivered from his light touch. You’ve indulged in sin before, but never had it felt as rewarding as this. You remembered awkward, sweaty hands squeezing at your clothed body, inexperienced and uncomfortable. 

But Jumin wasn’t anything like that choir boy. His touch sought to ruin you, to drive you mad from depravity. Not even God could save you now.

He tasted of ambrosia and felt like heaven, an angel made to sin. You kissed him desperately, savoring each press and pull of his lips. He clutched you tight to his body, claws ripping holes into your tattered dress. You could spend eternity kissing him. 

Jumin pulled himself from you and you felt as though you could die. “My darling,” he cooed. “It’s time to go.” You had no chance to question him before his lips were on yours again.

Darkness had befallen around you but all you felt was Jumin. His heady kisses. A tongue at the seam of your lips. His hot breaths. 

Until you could feel nothing at all. 

  
  


-

  
  


You dreamt of a happy life, filled with love and warmth. Where your sister laughed and played under the sun. Where your father was left to a rot in a grave. 

Of having romance, someone to sweep you off your feet, someone to pray with, to love with all your might.

You dreamt of black hair and darker eyes. Pink lips, a soft petal. A voice that promised an eternity. An angel.

Have you finally found salvation?

  
  


-

  
  


You’ve only ever felt silk when you were a child. You remembered running your hands along the fabric, soft and cool to the touch. 

Your little face had beamed with awe. You’ve never touched something so luxurious. 

But now, as your eyes opened and your haze-filled head cleared, all you felt was silk. The blankets, the sheets, all were made from the lustrous fabric, and you relished its gentle chill. When you moved to sit, you noticed then that you were bare for all the world to see. Your naked body, once covered with dirt and grime, was now clean and you marveled at your smooth skin.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” 

You shrieked as Jumin appeared from the shadows and you hurried to cover yourself with the blanket. “Wh-Where have you taken me?”, you whimpered, moving away from him. “Why am I n-naked?” He said nothing, only watched as you trembled and hid yourself from him. 

His leering stare excited you as much as it terrified you, creating a dizzying concoction that made your head spin. 

“Home,” he said, and your heart stopped. “I’ve brought you home.”

“This is not my ho-”

“Ah, but it is.” His hands clutched your shoulders, gripping tight. “We made a deal, did we not?” That smile, that damned deceitful smile. “In exchange for your sister’s happiness and your father’s death, you gave yourself to me.”

Your eyes burned with unshed tears. You felt as though you were choking, grasping for words to say. “I-I never agreed to that!”, you protested, clutching at his shoulders. “I never said-!”

“You did not need to say anything, my dear.” He sounded as though he were comforting a deranged animal. “Your heart said it all. Did we not kiss? Did you not cling to me like a bitch in heat?” You flinched, but still, you refused to acknowledge his words.

You shook your head, over and over, gasping for air. “No, no, no!”, you cried. “Lies! You speak only lies!” 

“Tell me little lamb, have I ever lied to you? Do you deny your heart’s wishes? Our kiss?” You were quiet, but it was enough of an answer. 

Jumin wiped the tears that trickled from your eyes and pressed a kiss to your forehead as if to reward you. Your frayed heart ached. “Will she truly be happy?”, you rasped. 

“Yes.”

The emptiness inside you grew. You did not wish to leave your sister behind, you wanted to stay with her, not watch on as she lived her life without you. Even the thought of it felt much too lonely. “Will I… Be happy?” The words tasted bitter on your tongue. 

“Do you wish to be happy?” Upon your sluggish nod, Jumin kissed your lips. You could not bring yourself to return his affection. “Then,” he placed his hand over your eyes. “I will make you happy.”

When the shadows enveloped you, you did not pray to God. 

Perhaps, there was no God to begin with. 

  
  


-

  
  


You’ve lost track of your days spent in Jumin’s bed, nor could you remember the life you had before him. All you knew was his touches, his eternal love. 

It was all you needed. 

You never asked for anything more. He adored your docile demeanor, sought to sear his love into your body whenever he could. 

“You can be more greedy. Much more greedy.”, he murmured, pushing your legs apart. You did not resist, always so obedient and pliant for him. 

Sharp teeth scraped the soft skin of your inner thighs, a shuddering gasp leaving your spit-slicked lips. “J-Ju-“ 

“Shh...” His wicked tongue licked up your wet slit, slow and painful. You whined and grasped at the horns buried in his satin hair, tugging gently in hopes he will give you what you desire. He laughed at this, a deep rumble that shook you to the very core. 

“You can act like a baby to me,” he whispered, the sweetest voice to ever grace your ears. His eyes, black as night, watched your every move, your every expression. 

Some part of you, small and insignificant, had screamed at you. ‘Run!’, it urged. ‘Run from the Devil!’ How silly it sounded. Why run when Jumin was here? 

“I am ready to do whatever it takes to satisfy you.” He laid the softest kisses upon your skin, tainting it with his lust. “Now tell me, my sweet,” he stared into your eyes, and you stared back. 

Hell was waiting in those black depths. 

He smiled. 

“What do you want?”

“Take me.”, you said. “Sully me until I am left impure.” 

He fucked you slow, every drag and push of his cock left you drooling. You cried, begged for more, but he would not yield. His angelic features were no more, twisted with the pleasure of immorality. You pawed at his back, thrumming rich of blood, and scratched down. 

And as you came with a shout of his name, you wondered,

_‘Will God save me now?’_

**Author's Note:**

> if you could leave some comments i'd **SCREAM**  
>  tyvm for reading  
> I hope u enjoyed ;;;;  
> blog: yoosungimagines  
> 


End file.
